Venganzas
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Él decidió hacerlo mal. Tú tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz sin embargo escogiste hacer lo correcto. Sus caminos fueron paralelos durante todos esos años, ya es tiempo de reencontrarse una y otra vez
1. Chapter 1

_**hola **_

_**Pues esta fue una idea que me surgio de repente y que no dejo de rondar por mi cabeza hasta que me decidi escribirla espero que les guste**_

* * *

Hoy sería el día más feliz de mi vida o eso me dijo una vez mi madre sin embargo estaba muy distante de serlo hoy más que nunca me acordaba de él ¿Por qué justo hoy? Tenía vario tiempo sin recordar sus ojos su olor pero en la mañana que me despertó mi padre su olor me llego tan fuerte, tenía que haberse comprado la misma loción que usaba el! Todos los recuerdos se me vinieron como un torbellino no, no iba a acordarme de lo que fue mi vida con el ahora no! Estaba frente al espejo terminando de acomodar mi tocado en un par de horas salía hacia la boda ¡mi boda! La que había organizado yo con tanto esmero, tenia que ser la mejor de todas, mi reflejo amenazaba que las lagrimas estaban por salir trate de contenerlas pero no pude en cuanto solté la primera lagrima no existió marcha atrás las deje salir, sabiendo que era la última vez que lloraría por él, por lo que me hizo, porque ahora me daba cuanta que por su culpa me estaba a punto de casar con un hombre del cual yo creía haber estado enamorada, pero vamos a quien iba a engañar si yo de verdad amara a Ron el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy no me dolería aun como lo hacía ahora, pero este es el precio que tuve que pagar por haber estado con el, a pesar de todo no me arrepentía ¿te podías arrepentir de haber vivido los mejores años de tu existencia al lado del amor de tu vida? No se pero yo no lo podía hacer, no me podía arrepentir de haberme ido a trabajar a Paris y ahí encontrármelo. Alguien abrió la puerta era Pansy, después de todo Draco no había sido el único a quien vi ahí, ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y confidente ella sabía de mi pasado con Draco ella fue la encargada de limpiarme las lagrimas y de darme animo cuando Draco se caso con Astoria

-¿te acordaste de el verdad? –pregunto

-no solo es la emoción ya sabes es normal por mi estado

-a mi no me engañas te conozco

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo no tardo en reclamar

-Sabes todavía tienes tiempo de pensar las cosas, ¡Hermione tu no lo amas no te cases con él!, no hagas lo mismo que hizo Draco porque eso al final de cuentas lo que estás haciendo tanto le criticaste que vete ahora estas a punto de cometer la misma estupidez deja que Draco sea infeliz por el resto de su vida pero tú no

-no menciones su nombre y no me compares con esa asquerosa serpiente que prefirió hacer lo que sus padres le dijeron que luchar por nuestro amor

-pues entonces no actúes como el Hermione

Con un hechizo quito los rastros de lagrimas que quedaron en mi rostro terminamos de arreglar el vestido y salimos el chofer nos esperaba llegamos al lugar en donde se iba a realizar la ceremonia todos estaban ahí esperando que yo bajara en cuanto salí la primera persona que vi fue a Draco con su esposa Astoria, en ese momento odie a Ron, lo invito para que viera que su boda iba a ser mejor que la de Draco no quise ni voltear a verlos la simple idea me repugnaba, no se por que se atrevió a venir yo por lo menos fingí que tenía trabajo y no fui a su boda , quería llorar y salir corriendo de ahí salí del auto con Pansy acompañándome, ella le dirigió una severa mirada a Malfoy que el desvío de inmediato yo no quería ni verlo desafortunadamente voltee en un muy mal momento para encontrar me con sus ojos ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir mirándome así? No tenía ya ningún derecho de suplicarme con la mirada que no me casará acaso no había sido yo la que le suplicara que no lo hiciera desvié mi mirada hacía Astoria que llevaba un bulto pequeño en su vientre apenas me había dado cuenta: ella estaba embarazada, ahora si que me sentía mal muy mal pero ¿qué me tenía que importar? Acaso yo no lo estaba tambien, esa no era la razón principal por la que ahora me casaba y no salía huyendo de ahí mi _hija _no tenía la culpa esa era mi motivación para seguir adelante, paso la ceremonia y tuve que decir el tan esperado "si acepto", como es costumbre pasamos Ron y yo entre las mesas para saludar a nuestros invitados al llegar a la mesa de Malfoy trate de fingir absoluta felicidad todo iba bien hasta que Ron pregunto por el embarazo de Astoria

-y ya saben que va hacer?- pregunto Ron

-Niño- contesto Astoria

-y como se va a llamar

-Scorpius – agrego rápidamente Draco

Esa era su venganza por haberme casado con Ron, Draco y yo una vez que despertamos juntos como todos los día empezamos hablar del tema de los hijos nunca le había contado hasta ese día de cómo querían que se llamase si algún día tuviera uno había pensado en el del niño y ese nombre era Scorpius y el curiosamente había pensado en el nombre de la niña Rose así que prometimos que así le pondríamos a nuestros hijos el recuerdo por si solo hizo que me desmayara aunque tenía otra razón por que hacerlo: mi hija, oí como ron le decía que después de todo eso era normal en el embarazo y que si eso no le había sucedido a Astoria, _touche _pensé mientras despertaba de mi desmayo lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos se le notaba una mezcla de preocupación, enojo y sorpresa afortunadamente muy pocos se dieron cuenta de mi desmayo así que pude seguir la fiesta con tranquilidad. Al llegar la noche de bodas le dije Ron

-Ron quisiera elegir yo el nombre de nuestra hija-

-claro después de todo eres la madre, mmm pero después de todo como le quieres poner

-Rose

-es un bello nombre me gusta

Acaricio mi vientre y dijo

-hasta mañana Rose

Apago la luz y me dio un suave beso en los labios

Y Rose era mi venganza de que él le haya elegido el nombre de Scorpius para su hijo, tal vez despues de todo cada uno cuando repitiera el nombre de su hijo se acordaria del otro

* * *

_**mmm pues no se estoy pensando en hacer de este one shot en una historia mas larga espero sus reviews para saber que opinan y si les gusto **_

_**besos **_

_**bye**_


	2. Nacimientos

**_hola _**

**_pues la verdad es que no me la pude sacar de mi cabeza y por eso decidi continuarla espero que les guste y gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y aportaron sus ideas que me van a servir de mucho _**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a JKR_**

* * *

29 de Abril

Ese inepto llamado doctor que se creía tenía que dejarme pasar ¡soy un Malfoy! bueno no es que me importara demasiado Astoria solo que dentro de ella llevaba a mi hijo a mi heredero después de que le amenace de que si no me dejaba pasar el en su vida volvería a ejercer me dejo pasar me puse la bata los gritos de Astoria se escuchaban seguramente hasta la mansión Malfoy después de lo que me parecieron horas el bebe nació no pude verle bien ya que había un montón de doctores que me impedían la vista hacia mi hijo salí de ahí a darles la notica a mis padres y amigos, estaba feliz ya había cumplido con el requisito tener un hijo varón para que continúe con el apellido Malfoy, Pansy que hasta ahora estaba un poco resentida conmigo me abrazo y me felicito de corazón mientras que mi padre tenía una sonrisa de lado característica de los Malfoy estaba orgulloso pero aun me faltaba algo lo quería conocer y ya, no me importo dejarlos ahí fui hasta los cuneros no hubo necesidad de que me dijeran quien era mi hijo era obvio que era el más hermoso de todos pálido pero aun así sonrosado con el pelo casi blanco me acerque más a él y me tome el atrevimiento de cargarlo era increíblemente pequeño pase mis dedos suavemente por su rostro no quise despertarlo pero lo hice inmediatamente dio un grito fuertísimo para un bebe recién nacido empezó a llorar y yo simplemente le dije en un susurro

-Los Malfoy no lloran Scorpius

Sé que se oirá tonto decir que el bebe me hizo caso por que dejo de llorar abrió sus ojos eran grises como los míos era hermoso mi hijo ¡vamos era mi hijo! Lo bese en su cabeza y el empezó a llorar de nuevo y volví hablarle

-está bien Scorpius tal vez puedas llorar pero no lo hagas en presencia de tu abuelo Lucius ¿quieres?

Esto que sentía nunca lo había sentido ni si quiera por ella, sabía que de hoy en adelante lo más importante para mí sería Scorpius solo él

30 de agosto

Maldita sea tenía 1 hora que se habían llevado a mi hija y no me la traían ¡exigía verla en ese mismo instante! Quería conocerla estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba quería ver si su cabello era pelirrojo o castaño como el mío lacio o chino si tenía los ojos azules o miel necesitaba verla con urgencia sabía que estaba bien ¡por Merlín es mi hija seguro estaba bien! Pronto llego la enfermera con mi hija en brazos me la tendió no sin antes decirme

-su hija es hermosa e increíblemente bien portada en un momento vendrá su esposo esta de despertando del desmayo

Odiaba a Ron como se le ocurría dejarme en esos momentos sola era un debilucho eso era, cargue a mi hija y le destape su carita que tenia cubierta por la manta era hermosa definitivamente lo era dudaba y en serio que mis ojos hubieran visto algo que se pareciera ante semejante hermosura tenía muy poco cabello pero por lo que se podía notar su cabello sería lacio y castaño me alegre ante este hecho la idea que mi hija sacara mi cabello me aterraba aunque más me aterraba era que sacara el cerebro de su padre, su piel era blanca y su mejillas rosadas se veía divina la empecé a besar ella abrió sus ojitos casi me dio un infarto cuando vi que eran grises no podía ser esa niña era de Ron y no de él en eso entro la madre de Ron: Molly estaba impaciente por ver a su nieta yo solo quería ocultarla del ojo inspeccionado de Molly de por sí ya sería mucho que no fuera pelirroja no me quedo más remedio que la viera y ante todo pronóstico empezó a llorar

-pero mira que criatura tan mas linda sus ojos son idénticos a los de mi Ronnie cuando tenía su edad al principio se ven grises ya después tendrán ese hermoso color azul

Suspire aliviada ella se fue por Ron debía ya estar aquí me quede de nuevo sola con mi hija y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentí completa y feliz

-ohh mi pequeña Rose – la bese nuevamente antes de que llegaran todos los Weasly

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado no se olviden de dejar reviews pliiiis**_

_**besos**_

_**bye**_


	3. Anden 9 34

_**Hola pues este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia y si ya se que ni fin parece la verdad no me gusto mucho como quedo pero es el comienzo de una nueva historia, ya que voy hacer la continuación pero sera un Rose&Scorpius y habra un poco de Dramione bueno tal vez mucho ya que no puedo evitarlo ya escribi los primeros capitulos aunque no se como ponerle a la historia asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradeceria muchisisimoo y bueno les dejo con la historia **_

**_Disclaimer: ni Scorpius ni Draco me pertenecen (desafortunadamente) y obvio ninguno de los demas personajes sino a la maravillosa JK_**

* * *

Hermione POV

Estaba tan nerviosa hoy por fin Rose iría a Howarts, el tiempo se me paso muy rápido ni que decir que yo aun la seguía considerando una bebe, en cuanto entramos a la estación Rose muy sutilmente se desprendió de mi mano, no le reclame ni le dije nada seguramente en cuanto sus primos la vieran se burlarían de ella, Rose no parecía nerviosa ni nada por el estilo al contrario estaba demasiado tranquila, a veces me daba miedo que se pareciera mucho a mi, no quería que cometiera los mismos errores que yo pero a veces la genética no ayudaba mucho mi hija era terca y orgullosa vamos era una Weasley después de todo, a veces Harry y Ron decían que mi hija era una aterradora combinación de Ginny y mía y la verdad es que no distaba mucho de la verdad era mi hija pero tenía que reconocer que daba miedo verla cuando se enojaba no era como Hugo, mi pequeño Hugo él era tranquilo pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas él y Hada la hija de Pansy y Blaise, ellos eran los únicos que podían tranquilizar a Rose, Ron y yo se lo agradecíamos infinitamente, Llegando al andén Rose volvió a tomar mi mano para que pasáramos por el muro junto con su equipaje mientras su padre y Hugo venían detrás de nosotras, al llegar Hugo buscaba como loco a sus primos y Rose buscaba a Hada, se veía que Albus volvía a discutir con James sobre a qué casa iría Albus , pobre tenía miedo de quedar en Slytherin a comparación de mi hija que lo más seguro era que fuera a parar al nido de las serpientes todo gracias a Pansy y a Hada pero no me quejaba eso había hecho que Rose fuera fuerte, segura de sí misma, con carácter y muy astuta, saludamos a los Potter, Lily y Hugo hablaban acerca de donde los pondrían cuando ellos fueran a Howarts , Ron tuvo que salir con el estupido comentario de que desheredaría a Hugo sino se quedaba en Gryffindor solo pude gritarle y decirle a los niños que eso no era cierto ya que traían una cara de espanto, Rose solo reía silenciosamente, casi al instante por aviso de Ron pudimos observar a los Malfoy llevaban a su hijo igual que nosotros llevábamos a Rose

-¡mira quienes han venido!

Volver a ver a Draco Malfoy fue más fácil de lo que me imagine hacía años que no lo hacía maldito desgraciado los años le sentaban increíblemente bien ¡no había derecho! Su hijo era una copia exacta de él, tanto como Albus a Harry, Malfoy nos saludo con una seca cabezada y se dio la vuelta

-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius- murmuro Ron- asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes Rosie, suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre

-haz el favor Ron de no enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya iniciado el curso ¡

Le respondí enojada

-tienes razón; perdóname, pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya Rosie, el abuelo Weasley jamás te lo perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia

* * *

Draco POV

Nos aparecimos cerca de los baños de King´s Cross, después de mucho insistirle a Astoria que nos acompañar, lo hizo y lo hizo por que se lo ordene sino estaría ahora muy quitada de la pena con sus amigas tomando el té, no es que me importara mucho que fuera, pero después de todo que diría la gente si ella no nos acompañaba, Scorpius hubiera preferido que no nos acompañara después de todo siempre hemos sido él y yo, no podía dejar de sentir cierto temor por que él se fuera y estuviera a la merced de todos aquellos hijos de mortifagos que seguramente le recriminarían la traición de los Malfoy, pero aun así sabía que Scorpius manejaría todo eso muy bien, el era un Malfoy corregido y aumentado, muy corregido, tal vez fuera un chico caprichoso, pero por lo menos no tendría esos prejuicios sobre la sangre con los que yo crecí y mucho menos arreglaría su matrimonio, el se casaría con la persona que eligiera así fuera quien fuera yo lo apoyaría por que eso de la continuación de la sangre pura en los Malfoy era una completa mierda, tal vez y solo tal vez Scorpius fuera el último Malfoy sangre pura, me pregunto qué diría mi padre si supiera acerca de mis planes hacia Scorpius, seguramente me amenazaría con quitarme la herencia y todo eso pero yo le respondería, "No te metas que es mi hijo tu ya hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo", no es que me queje de mi matrimonio arreglado por que de eso nació Scorpius, posiblemente lo único bueno y de lo que no tengo que arrepentirme que he hecho en mi vida bueno eso y haberme cambiado de bando y….

-Padre no ves a Hada

-No aun no ha llegado, ya llegaran, Blaise me mando una carta para decirme que aun seguían en Italia

-¿Porque no Scorpius te subes ya al tren para que nos podamos retirar?- dijo Astoria

Antes de que pudiera contestarle como me hubiera gustado Scorpius hablo

-por qué no se me da la gana subir en este momento, y si tanta prisa tienes por irte Madre te puedes ir ya

Astoria solo se cayó al ver mi cara de enfado aunque hubiera preferido que se marchara, sentí que alguien nos observaba así que voltee a ver de quien se trataba, no me sorprendió nada ver a los Potter, a Weasley y a Granger, me negaba rotundamente a llamarla Weasley, parecía que los años no hubieran pasado en ella se veía igual que cuando tenía veinte, había una niña muy linda a lado de ella suponía que esa debía ser Rose, mi ahijada Hada hablaba maravillas de esa niña, tenía el porte orgulloso de su madre, afortunadamente no se parecía en lo absoluto a la comadreja tal vez el único motivo que podría dar señas de que fuera hija de él eran sus ojos azules, no tenía intención alguna de saludarlos no quería acercarme a Granger cuando Weasley estuviera con ella así que me limite a saludarlos con la cabeza

* * *

_**si no me maten pliis se que lo deje horrible pero para saber que mas pasara en ese anden leean su continuacion de hoy y mañana no pasa que la suba**_

_**no se olviden de dejar sus reviews pliiis **_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	4. anden 9 34 parte II

_**Hola!!**_

_**se que se soprenderan de ver este capitulo por que la historia ya había "terminado" pero es que la verdad no pude evitar escribir las opiniones de Draco y Hermione así que en esta historia estaran las versiones de ellos dos mientras que en "Los herederos del orgullo" sera contado por Rose y en algunas ocasiones por Scorpius en fin espero que les guste el capitulo **_

* * *

_**POV Hermione**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estar a unos cuantos metros de Malfoy me ponían bastante nerviosa tenía que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no voltearlo a ver no podía permitir que alguien se diera cuenta seguramente no me podría salvar mas al rato de algún comentario de Pansy, al parecer la invoque con mi pensamiento por qué ese mismo momento iba cruzando la pared del andén junto a Blaise Hada Y Aarón, mi hermosa sobrina iba a saludar al hijo de Malfoy, tenía una claro pretexto para voltear a ver en su dirección al parecer a hada no le gusto algún comentario que hizo Draco por que le dedico una de las miradas legendarias que había heredado de su madre solo me limite a sonreír, decidí enfocar mi vista a otro lado Aarón estaba saludando a Rose con su típica caballerosidad ese niño es un encanto en ese momento escuche la voz de Pansy era bueno tenerla ahí necesitaba su apoyo, no pude evitar reír esa mujer ni con los años podía quitar la rivalidad que había tenido desde Howarts con Ginny y la verdad es que no era para menos en algún momento de sus vidas Pansy estuvo saliendo con Harry y Ginny con Blaise y por eso en cada oportunidad que tenía se encargaba de recordarle a Ginny que ella era mejor recordando la preferencia que tenia Rose por ella; mi hija platicaba muy animadamente con mi mejor amiga definitivamente había dejado mucho tiempo a Rose con Pansy, Rose la adora y seguramente le haría caso en su petición por que hiciera todo lo posible por entrar a Slytherin no pude evitar reírme por lo que pudiera decir Ron cuando viera la carta de Rose diciéndole que la habían mandado a Slytherin

-Si Ron se entera de todo lo que le has aconsejado a Rose nos matara

-no le tengo miedo a tu esposo Hermione – me contesto

Hada llego en ese momento y se puso a escanear a Rose viendo si en el tiempo que se habían dejado de ver había cambiado algo, Rose hizo lo mismo y se abrazaron cuando se separaron Hada venia claramente enojada por un comentario que le hizo Draco sobre su belleza, era innegable su belleza era idéntica a su madre su cabello negro azulado y sus ojos azules no podían hacer más que afirmar que en sus genes lo Parkinson había dominado, de pronto me estremecí lo que me hizo estremecerse fue que pronunció el nombre de Draco y había dicho que estaba viejo ¿viejo? Si por ese hombre los años no habían pasado y si lo habían hecho era para bien aparte yo tenía su edad ¿yo también me vería así de vieja?

-Cariño te recuerdo que somos de la edad quieres decir que nosotras también estamos viejas?

-no tía por supuesto que no tu estas bellísima como siempre y mi madre igual, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del tío Draco

-Hada como si no conocieras a tu Tío Draco ya vez como es de bromista lo que te quiso decir es que cada día te pones más linda, mira ahí viene con Scorpius sirve que se lo presentas a Rose

No!! no podía acercarse el, Draco venía con todo su porte y arrogancia que lo caracterizaba se veía tan atractivo ¡pero que me sucedía yo no podía pensar eso! Me concentre en su hijo y me acorde de lo que me hizo separarme de el, inmediatamente me tranquilice y puse mi mejor cara en cuanto voltee lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos grises esos que cada noche veía antes de dormir entre mis pensamientos estaba saludando a Pansy tuve que contenerme las ganas de desaparecer en ese mismo instante de ahí, sentí sus ojos posándose en mi mientras me saludaba

-Granger

-Malfoy

-ella es Rose supongo

Asentí con la cabeza, hace años que no escuchaba mi apellido de soltera y oírlo en sus labios se sentía bien por un momento sentí como si los años no hubieran pasado y estuviera a punto de subirme al tren

_**POV Draco**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuve el atrevimiento de besar la pequeña mano de Rose, en el momento en el que me acerque pude comprobar que esa niña se parecía bastante a Hermione su misma nariz, la misma forma de sus ojos y sus mismos labios, en lo único en lo que claramente eran diferentes era en el color de sus ojos y en la forma de su cabello, Granger cualquiera podría decir que estaba tranquila pero no yo, no yo que la conocía a la perfección estaba tensa y nerviosa y yo sabía que era culpa mía después de todo había sido una estupenda idea ir a saludar a Granger mas tarde le compararía un regalo a Scorpius, el es el que había insistido en ir presentarnos con la amiga de Hada: Rose había escuchado tanto de esa niña que hasta se podría decir que la conocía pero eso no me bastaba por eso decidí presentarnos

-Draco Malfoy es un gusto conocerla, debo agregar que tiene un nombre hermoso

Estaba provocando a Granger y aun así lo que había dicho era cierto después de todo ese nombre lo había escogido yo, aunque al principio la idea que le pusiera así a la hija de Weasley me encolerizo después el comprender que era hija de ella y que seguramente para Hermione sea tan importante Rose como para mí lo es Scorpius me agrado la idea después de todo se acordaría de mi cada vez que dijera su nombre como yo lo hacía cada vez cuando pronunciaba "Scorpius", ella me contesto

-si un hermoso nombre igual que Scorpius tienes buen gusto Malfoy para escoger nombres

Esto se iba a poner bueno muy sutilmente pero me estaba siguiendo el juego

-sí lo mismo digo Granger, mira el es mi hijo

Presentarle a Granger a mi hijo siempre fue importante para mí, nunca me imagine que sería así pero no me quejaba Scorpius siempre ha sido mi orgullo, jamás me defraudaría, él la saludo muy cortésmente me agrado la idea que le dijera Granger en lugar de Weasley, yo no sería quien lo sacará de su error, aunque ella sí lo hizo, Scorpius hizo lo propio con Rose, no supe que fue lo que causo la risa de Pansy si ver el tan ansiado rencuentro según ella o que Scorpius y Rose se saludaran como gente mayor pero aun así no pude evitar enojarme y gritarle sabía que tenía todo el apoyo de Hermione, lo supe por su expresión

-Basta Parkinson

-hay Malfoy es que jajaja, jajaja

-Ya Pansy por favor ve como te ven los niños les estas causando miedo

Hermione muy acertadamente hizo el comentario de que se tranquilizara yo no podía ser tan prudente como ella, al parecer Pansy reacciono y se "disculpo"

-ya, ya lo siento pero es que.. Ok, ok ya me tranquilizo pero les aseguro que si estuviera Blaise presente estaría igual que yo, mira esta conteniendo a Ronald para que no venga aquí

Vi hacía donde estaba Weasley y estaba completamente rojo quería venir hacía acá seguramente a golpearme, me enoje ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Me creía capaz de hacerle daño a Hermione o a su hija? a parte no podía es mas ni quería evitar sentir celos, celos de que él en todo su maldito derecho viniera a defender a su familia a Hermione para ser más exactos, ni siquiera el día de su boda en donde me entere que ella estaba embarazada me enoje tanto como en ese momento.

-no es posible que Weasley siga pensando que te hare daño

Tenía que sacar mi enojo y que mejor que ella, no me contestaba y odiaba que no me mirara cuando le hablaba estaba muy entretenida viendo como Blaise platicaba con Weasley, tal vez Hermione había sido sincera con él y le conto sobre lo nuestro ¿tanta confianza le tenía? Tenía que saberlo ya

-O es que ya le contaste Granger?

Hermione se enojo si no fue buena idea decir eso y menos enfrente de los niños conocía a Scorpius en cuanto tuviera oportunidad me bombardearía con preguntas, pero tenía que saberlo aparte Granger siempre se ha visto sumamente sexy cuando se enoja, Hada y Rose dieron unos cuantos pasos para atrás mientras que Hada jalaba a Scorpius eso estuvo bien cuando Hermione se enoja es de armas tomar, Pansy dejo de sonreír para ponerse junto a los niños ella había presenciado miles de veces la misma escena solo que ahora estábamos frente a todo el mundo y a nuestros hijos, me haría bien un poco de emoción a mi tranquila vida le dirigí una de mis tan conocidas sonrisas entre mis conquistas provocando que se enojara mas

-Que si ya le contaste a Weasley lo de…

-cállate Malfoy

-tú a mi no me callas Granger

Vamos tampoco le iba permitir que me callara de esa forma por solo dos razones una: lo hizo enfrente de mi hijo y dos; las últimas veces que me callo no fueron así, y yo no estaba dispuesto a retroceder definitivamente prefería sus besos, aun así no se dejo intimidar por que inmediatamente contesto.

-o es que tu ya le contaste a Greengrass, Ahh tal como lo había previsto a ninguno de los dos nos conviene hablar Draco así que mejor hay que dejar el tema por la paz

Esa mujer estaba jugando sucio ¿Cómo le podía contestar de la manera en la que se lo mereciera si pronunciaba mi nombre de esa manera?, me deje llevar por unos instantes viendo sus ojos al parecer ya no estaba tan enojada ella tampoco aunque aún conservaba el entrecejo fruncido me sorprendió oír la voz de Blaise a mi lado

-Vamos Draco no vas a ¿dar un espectáculo verdad?, y menos delante de los niños, hay Hermione superen sus traumas por favor ya están grandecitos,, ya no son los adolecentes que se peleaban cada que se veían

¿Qué se creía ese idiota? como si no fuera el pan de cada día las peleas que sostiene con Pansy en el momento que estaba a punto de reclamarle Hermione hablo

-El empezó Blaise

-yo solo pregunte que si Weasley sabía y ella ya la conoces se puso toda histérica

-Vamos Draco acepta que te encanta hacer enojar a Hermione y que tu Hermione siempre le sigues el juego, sean chicos buenos y pídanse una disculpa

-Un Malfoy nunca pide perdón

_**POV Hermione -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lo odio ¿Cómo es capaz de hacer que sienta tantas cosas en tampoco tiempo? Hace apenas unos segundos me sentía tan bien viendo sus ojos y ahora lo único que sentía era odio puro hacia él ¿Por qué de todo lo que pudo decir dijo precisamente eso? Malditas reglas de los Malfoy y maldito él por seguirlas recordaba cada una claramente después de todo el me las repitió el día que me dejo, aun siento que me retumban en mi cabeza explote

-sí y que mas, así ya recuerdo , un Malfoy nunca se enamora, a un Malfoy jamás lo callan, un Malfoy siempre tendrá la razón, un Malfoy no tiene sentimientos…

-No sigas Granger

Sé que no fui la única que se lastimo con ese comentario me bastaba ver sus ojos para saber que me estaba pidiendo una disculpa me trague las palabras, sus ojos tenían un brillo que hace mucho no veía no tuve más que esperar que alguien más hablara

-No empiecen otra vez por favor vamos Draco Y Hermione no están difícil que se pidan una disculpa ¿qué les están enseñando a sus hijos? luego que no les sorprenda

-Está bien Blaise, Lo siento Draco no volveré a seguirte el juego ¿ok?

-Yo también lo siento Hermione aunque no prometo que no te volveré hacer enojar ¿ok?

Solo el era capaz de hacerme pasar de una estado de ánimo a otro en segundos a pesar de que me arremedo no podía seguir enojada con el después de todo estaba siendo sincero Ahh me odiaba a mi misma ¡cómo era posible sentirme alagada por que el maldito de Draco le gustara molestarme¡ no sé como empecé a reírme descontroladamente el hacía lo mismo me golpeaba y regañaba mentalmente por pensar en lo lindo que se veía cuando reía, Pansy y Blaise no tardaron en unirse a nuestras risas como en los viejos tiempos ¿tanto había pasado ya? Seguimos así por un buen rato ninguno de los 4 podía parar de reírse hasta que Blaise dijo

-miren a sus hijos no tiene ni 10 minutos que se conocen y ya se andan peleando definitivamente se nota de quienes son hijo

Voltee y vi a Rose discutiendo con Scorpius no pude evitar sonreír después de todo el chico era un Malfoy y seguramente a Rose le sería tan insoportable Scorpius como en su momento lo fue Draco para mi, pero tenía que corregirla no podía tener ese tipo de comportamiento así que fui hasta donde se encontraban Draco iba muy cerca de mí y llevaba una mueca divertida en su rostro pero la cambio a una de total seriedad al estar frente a los niños

-que está pasando aquí-pregunte

-Nada Madre solo que le estoy diciendo a Malfoy lo buena que soy en el quiditch

Esa sonrisita de Rose me la conocía muy bien no me gustaba nada cuando hacia ese tipo de gestos de autosuficiencia conmigo quería saber la razón por la que estaban discutiendo use legeremancia para saberlo y vi toda la discusión sobre quiditch de todas las cosas por las que un Malfoy y una Granger se ponían a discutir sobre quiditch aun así me agrado saber que puso en su lugar a Scorpius no tenía nada en contra de ese niño incluso me cae muy bien pero la idea de ver perder a un Malfoy en manos de mi hija era algo que lo tenía que ver ya me las arreglaría con Macgonagall para ir a las pruebas de quiditch

-Solo espero que te escojan para el equipo de tu casa Rose

-Por supuesto madre-

Draco le sonrió a Rose y me dijo

Esta niña Granger me cae bien es toda una serpiente me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado

-te olvidas de que todo este tiempo ha estado bajo la influencia de Pansy ¿qué esperabas?

-No se tal vez una mini leona como tú, después de todo eres la madre ¿no?

Ya me encontraba yo otra vez riendo como loca una ¿mini leona? De donde había sacado eso tal vez si era mini pero leona no definitivamente no

-jajaja obviamente Malfoy, o me vas a decir que Scorpius no se parece a ti, bueno claro está que al parecer Scorpius es un niño encantador y educado al parecer Astoria ha hecho un buen trabajo

Ahora quien era la que provocaba a quien

_**POV Draco ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

¿Qué Astoria era la que había educado a Scorpius? Si sobre todo ella siendo una madre amorosa como lo era, afortunadamente Scorpius la saco de su terrible error

-Lamento decirle que mi padre ha contribuido más a mi educación que mi madre señora Weasley

¿Señora Weasley? Se oía fatal cuando se referían así a Hermione no se cómo permitían que le dijeran así, al parecer ya era muy tarde y Scorpius ya tenía que haberse subido al tren se me olvidaba que se iría y que tal vez en mucho tiempo no lo vería

-Padre ya me tengo que ir nos vemos y no pelees con mi madre

-lo dices por que tú te vas pero yo soy el que me quedo con ella ya quisiera ver que harías tu en mi lugar

-probablemente no tuviera que soportarla por que ya me hubiera divorciado de ella

-Scorpius ya hemos hablado del tema y sabes mis razones

-Papa que no te importe el que dirán por favor tal vez este año si podrías hacer caso a mi petición de navidad que te hago cada año desde que tenía seis

-Tal vez Scorpius y pasemos navidad y año nuevo solo con mis padres aunque de lo otro no te aseguro nada

-ok Papa pero prométeme que harás lo posible por cierto hay muchas cosas de las que te quiero preguntar pero no hay tiempo en este momento pero no creas que se me van a olvidar

-Lo prometo Scorpius y tu prométeme que no dejaras que Weasley te supere en las calificaciones por cierto desde cuando te sientes con el poder de cuestionar a tu padre

-jajaja ¿hablas en serio? Siempre lo he hecho no sé por qué ahora te sorprende, de verdad crees que esa niña presumida pueda ganarme?

Aun seguía sorprendiéndome hasta que punto Scorpius se parecía a mí

-si te lo digo es porque es una posibilidad Scorpius anda y ve a despedirte de tu madre

- Padre se me va a hacer más tarde aparte Hada me está esperando y ya vez como se pone

-despídete desde aquí

-Adiós Madre que pases un lindo año sin mi que yo lo pasare sin ti- dijo diciendo lo ultimo lo bastante bajo solo para que yo lo escuchara, Astoria se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla después yo lo abrace y le dije

-que te vaya bien hijo

-gracias papa

Se fue hasta donde se encontraba Hada y Rose los tres entraron al mismo tiempo voltee hacia donde esta Hermione, ella volteo y nos vimos una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla me sonrió y yo no hice otra cosa más que sonreírle de vuelta, tenía el presentimiento que dentro de muy poco volvería a verla

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero sus reviews **_

**_nos leemos_**

**_besoos_**

**_byee_**


	5. Cartas

_**Holaaa!!**_

_**Ya tenia mucho que no pasaba por esta historia pero como había avisado estas serían mas bien viñetas que historia, dado aque solo apareceran cuando la historia de Los herederos del orgullo lo requiera, espero que les agrade, muchas gracias por sus reviews!, en fin les dejo **_

* * *

Hermione

No eran ni siquiera las cinco de la mañana y ya me encontraba leyendo, estaba preocupada era la primera noche que Rose pasaría en Hogwarts quería que me contara todo, su selección como se habían portado sus compañeros con ella en fin todo, Ron roncaba como de costumbre, deje mi libro de lado y fui hasta el cuarto de Hugo, estaba perdidamente dormido al parecer yo era la única loca, siempre lo era , volvía a mi lugar en la cama tome el libro y empecé a leer , extrañaba a Rose por alguna razón cuando no podía dormir era por que ella tampoco podía hacerlo y venía y se acostaba con nosotros y nos poníamos a leer ¿no habría podido dormir? Esperaba que si, sin poder concentrarme volví a dejar el libro y me metí a bañar baje a hacer el desayuno de forma muggle claro me esmere lo mas que pude, tome mi café mientras que intentaba volver a leer de pronto una lechuza negra se posaba en la ventana de la sala fui hasta ella era de Rose, no la esperaba tan pronto seguramente tampoco pudo dormir le quite la carta y comencé a leer

_Queridos Mama y Papa (bueno Hugo también):_

_Bueno antes que decirles a que casa he sido seleccionada que seguramente es lo que más les interesa saber bueno por lo menos a papa, (mama no dejes que papa se salte esta parte para irse al final ¿sí?)Como iba diciendo, todo esto ha sido increíble el paseo por los botes para llegar a Hogwarts ha sido bellísimo, las luces del castillo todo ha parecido como un sueño, aunque debo de decir que para que el viaje fuera más que perfecto Malfoy debió de haber ido en otro bote, es tan arrogante el niño que .. Bueno para que gastar estas valiosas letras escribiendo de cosas sin importancia, la selección fue un poco pesada ya saben fui de las ultimas viendo pasar a casi todos los alumnos hasta que me llamaron y bueno antes de retrasar el momento en el que papa de el grito en el cielo quiero decirte papa que espero que esto no cambie nada ¿sí? Yo te quiero mucho papi y no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo yo no escogí simplemente me mandaron allí, en fin ahí va estoy en Slytherin, Hugo cierra la boca que mojaras la carta aparte mama luego no va a tener la prueba para enseñárselas a la familia, mama se que tal vez te habrás hecho a la idea, por fin podrás decir que no somos tan parecidas como el mundo dice después de todo tu eres una leona y yo ahora soy una serpiente, Papa no se que mas decirte aparte de lo ya escrito líneas atrás bueno sin más les dejo _

_Los quiere_

_RW _

_Pd: Mama podrías encargarle al tío George un par de bromas, como sabrás ahora por ser una serpiente me tengo que cuidar de James y que mejor que pagarle con el mismo galeón si hubieras visto ayer la escenita que me monto…. _

Reía al parecer las rencillas con Malfoy seguían y segarían no por nada era una Weasley y una Granger mi hija, si tal vez nos parecíamos mucho físicamente pero ella era mejor que yo, me había resignado lo que se veía no se juzgaba mi hija era toda una serpiente y solo esperaba que eso le ayudara y que fuera más lógica y racional de lo que alguna vez lo fui yo que por lo menos a la hora que se enamorara de una serpiente no se apasionara tanto y lo pensara, sabía que no dejaría que nada ni nadie la lastimara, James me imaginaba el tipo de escena que le pudo haber hecho a mi hija y sabía que él no se fu de ahí sin que Rose lo haya puesto en su lugar, estas navidades serian interesantes iría hoy a sortilegios Weasley de compras, pero eso no era lo importante ni lo preocupante esperaba poder tranquilizar a Ron y hacerlo entrar en razón de pronto bajo el ya listo para irse a la oficina me saludo con un beso en la cabeza, afortunadamente escondí la carta a tiempo, si le enseñaba esto sin comer se pondría de mas mal humor así que espere a que desayunara

-¿Que tal esta el desayuno?-pregunte

-delicioso como siempre

Esboce una sonrisa era lindo que reconociera mi esfuerzo

-Rose escribió

-y por qué no me has dicho

-quería que desayunaras primero

-Quiero leerla

-Ronald Weasley prométeme que te vas a comportar como el adulto que eres

-oh no la mandaron a Hufflepuf verdad, pero bueno es mejor que hubiera sido a Slytherin, aunque no creo Rose es demasiado inteligente para que vaya a la casa de los tejones

Le tendí la carta esperaba que no despertara a Hugo con sus gritos y le dije

-Haz lo que te pide tu hija si?

Empezó a leer la carta cambiando lentamente de un gesto de desconcierto hasta uno de furia total estaba rojo muy rojo y le dije

-Ron

-Quien!!!

-quien que Ron?

-seguramente esto es obra de Parkinson bueno ahora Zabinni verdad?

-sabes que no es así Ron

-Claro que sí y ahora mismo ira a reclamarle

-Tus no iras a ningún lado Ronald

-ah no pues veme

Se despareció, sabía que iría a la mansión de los Zabinni no dude ni un segundo y desaparecí yo también, vi como iba entrando a la mansión e interrumpía en el comedor dejando a Pansy a Blaise y a Draco desconcertados, vaya dos días seguidos viendo a Draco Malfoy iba en contra de mis planes

Draco

Me disponía a ir a la casa de Blaise y Pansy, me habían invitado a desayunar y era muy tentadora la oferta era el cumpleaños de mi cuñada Daphne e irían toda la familia de Astoria a festejarla a mi casa, llegue por polvos flu y se encontraba Pansy y Blaise en la sala esperándome estaban abrazados, me sorprendía que aun a pesar de los años no me acostumbraba a ver sus muestras de afecto, Pansy se levanto y me saludo

-Draco ¿pasaste mala noche? ¿Quieres un café?

-Algo así y si por favor necesito terminar de despertar

-ven

-Buenos días Draco

-Buenos días Blaise

-Pansy me dijo que era el cumpleaños de Daphne y que harían un desayuno en tu casa

-Si, por eso desaparecí de allí

-Claro y ahora que no está Scorpius no hay mucho que hagas por ahí

-exacto

-ven pasemos antes que Pansy se enoje

Nos sentamos y desayunamos juntos eso lo hacíamos seguido por lo menos una vez a la semana platicábamos de todo un poco negocios hijos en fin de muchas cosas no había secretos entre nosotros y eso hacía que cualquier tema fuer bueno para platicarlo, de pronto vi la lechuza de Scorpius a lo lejos fui hasta ella quitándole la carta para leerla

_Padre:_

_Quisiera decirte que todo está de maravilla pero me conoces y aunque te mintiera sabrías que no estoy muy contento, tranquilo estoy en Slytherin por si te cabía alguna duda, pero no es por eso el de mi enojo, esta Hada como ya lo supondrás también y de igual manera Weasley ¿lo puedes creer una Weasley en Slytherin? Si lo sé es increíble la niña es una soberbia, pero vieras como puso en su lugar a Potter bueno en fin eso no es lo que te quería contar el caso es que por qué carajo la señora esa que es tu esposa que dicen que es mi madre no me dijo que el estupido de mi queridísimo primo Vicent lo han cambiado a Hogwarts, y no solo eso Allan también anda por acá y como bien supondrás están en Slytherin, pero eso no acaba ahí, o no señor adivina a que habitación los han mandado, claro a la mía como si no hubiera una cincuenta mas, espero que tu o el abuelo Lucius puedan hacer algo con sus influencias y me cambien o los cambien de habitación ¿podrás? Seguro que si eres Draco Malfoy claro que podrás en fin padre espero que no se te haya olvidado mi petición _

_Te quiere (y te querré más si cambias a esos idiotas de habitación) _

_Tu hijo _

_SM _

Como quería poder ayudarlo sabía que odiaba a sus primos pero no sabía que tan bueno era que lo cambiara no podía cumplirle todos sus caprichos aunque quisiera, estaba siendo un chantajista, lo cambiaria pero lo dejaría sufrir un poco, vaya eso de que Rose Weasley la hija de Hermione haya quedado en Slytherin era digno de recordar que pensaría la comadreja de eso?, vi una lechuza café e iba en dirección a Pansy ella la tomo y dijo

-Seguro que es de Rose ya sabes le dije que me dijera en cuanto pudiera

Pansy leyó la carta y en un momento descompuso su rostro y después dijo

-Condenada niña!! El susto que me ha dado

-que te escribió

-Que hada había sido seleccionada Gryffindor

-jajaja

Blaise y yo nos reímos

-y ella a donde fue a parar?

-A Slytherin por supuesto dice que seguro así la quieres más que a Hugo

-es mi preferida no se que dice habrá que comprarle un regalo

-claro hoy iré a comprarle algo

-te mandare un regalo para ella ¿se lo podrías mandar?

Me miraron sorprendidos como si hubiera dicho alguna insensatez

-¿Qué? no todos los días se ve una Weasley en Slytherin

De repente se escucho un fuerte sonido habían azotado fuertemente la puerta, la comadreja estaba que echaba fuego, buena forma de empezar el día definitivamente y no solo eso también estaba Hermione muerta de vergüenza por semejante entrada, los pronósticos para el día cada vez eran mejores

-Se puede saber que haces entrando de esa forma a mi casa Weasley –le dijo Pansy

-¡Cómo pudiste?!!, mi hija, mi Rose a Slytherin ¿Cuánto dinero diste Parkinson?

-Lo siento Pansy, Blaise, y tu Ronald nos vamos ahora mismo, ¡mira que espectáculo estas dando!

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado Hermione, hasta que ella no admita que por su culpa mi hija acabo siendo una serpiente

Hermione se veía exasperada, mientras que Pansy y Blaise la miraban divertidos

-Wesley, admito que tengo algo que ver, pero no di dinero créeme que no era necesario acéptalo aunque su madre y tu hayan ido a Gryffindor tu hija no tiene madera para ir ahí, es mas deberías agradecerme que le he enseñado a comportarse sino tal vez ahora ya la estarían haciendo papilla en mi casa, así que si no tienes nada más que decir te invito a que te retires

Weasley la fulmino con la mirada, aunque no fue la única también a Blaise obvio no iba a perder la oportunidad de que conmigo también lo hiciera y para acabar lo mismo hizo con Hermione y se fue dejando a Hermione muy apenada

-Lo siento pero ya te había dicho yo que Ron no se lo tomaría nada bien

-Creo conocer lo suficiente a tu esposo para saber qué era lo mínimo que iba a hacer pero ha valido la pena ¿no te tomas un café con nosotros?

-te lo aceptaría pero Hugo está en la casa, seguramente ya despierto con los gritos de Ron

-Llámalo y dile que venga a desayunar Aarón le encantara que venga

Se le veía que lo pensaba, estaba incomoda por mi presencia después de varios segundos le dije

-Granger

-Dime

-Si tanto te afecta mi presencia puedo retirarme

-Por supuesto que no me afecta en lo absoluto Malfoy, pero mi hijo esta solo

-No creo que le vaya a pasar nada, aparte Pansy dijo que lo trajeras, no veo cual es el problema

-Está bien iré a llamar a Hugo

Me quería matar que bien se sentía que quisiera hacerlo este día pintaba de lo mejor, tal vez no me quedaría por que tenía trabajo pero la molestaría un poco sería un desperdicio verla y no hacerlo

* * *

¿**_que le regalara Draco a Rose? mmm para saberlo tendran que leer el siguiente capitulo de "Los herederos del orgullo", espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo de escribirlo, espero sus reviews _**

**_nos leemos_**

**_besiiitoos_**

**_bye_**


	6. Comprnado escobas

**_Holaaa!!_**

**_Hace meses y mas meses que no actualizaba ahora estoy haciendo el proximo capitulo de los heredeos que espero poder subirlo hoy o mañana o el sabado dependiendo de como me salgan las cosas en la Uni, espero que les guste, las coasa entre Hermione y Draco se estan poniendo muy intensas así que no se que pasara en los siguientes capitulos, ya que no soy fan de las infidelidades amenos que Astoria sea la cornuda jijijijiji pobre Ron el no tiene la culpa...., graciias por sus reviiiews los ame _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Hermione venía discutiendo con Ron el quería ir a la tienda de quiditch a comprarle la escoba a Rose pero Hermione llevaba prisa y dijo que él fuera por las bromas mientras que ella escogía la escoba, conocía a Ron se tardaría horas, mientras que ella una noche antes había investigado cual sería mejor para su pequeña . Al llegar al punto en donde se tenían que separar Ron se fue de mala gana Hermione era muy terca y muy pocas veces podía hacerla cambiar de opinión cuando se empeñaba en algo.

Hermione había entrado un par de veces a aquella monstruosa tienda, una vez fue con Ron y Harry y estar allí había sido tan tortuoso que jamás volvió a ir con ellos , y la otra vez fue con Draco a comprar unos guantes de Dragón que los utilizaría para el viaje que hicieron a África, hizo una mueca de horror al acordarse de ese viaje y pensó _lo que uno hace por amor _ pero ahora no había poder humano que le hiciera repetir ese viaje aunque tal vez si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte por sus hijos o alguien de su familia lo haría, así que entro esperando que nadie la viera, que diría Lizzy Darcy su compañera en el PEDDO si la viera ahí con eso de que explotaban a los elfos para buscar las ramas perfectas para la fabricación de las escobas.

Ya a dentro fue directamente a la sección de las escobas, había innumerables tamaños de escobas, hechas de maderas diferentes y varios tamaños, ella estuvo buscando la marca, Alfa, así que se fue al primer pasillo y casi al final vio a cierto rubio que últimamente se lo encontraba hasta en el jugo de calabaza, dio media vuelta iría en otra ocasión, no era justo para sus nervios ponerlos a prueba tan temprano, se recrimino hubiera dejado venir a Ron aquí y ella ir con sus cuñados, desechó la idea inmediatamente solo Merlin sabe cómo pudieron acabar las cosas entre esos dos, entonces Draco hablo sin mirarle

-¿Tu qué opinas Granger Negra y verde o negra y plateada?

A Hermione casi se le va el color cuando escucho su voz ¿Cómo sabía que ella estaba ahí? Y como si pudiera leer su mente dijo

-Tu olor a vainilla es inconfundible desde que entraste supe que estabas aquí

Hermione sin querer discutir solo dijo

-¿Las dos son negras no?, ¿esas escobas son muy Slytherin no?

-Pues que crees que es para mi hijo que curiosamente esta en Slytherin como tu hija, le combinara excelente con su uniforme

-Así que Scorpius entro al equipo

-Si- dijo con una muestra de superioridad y orgullo, Hermione solo rodo los ojos y dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Que bien y en que puesto juega, Rosalie es cazadora

Draco después de toda esa pequeña Charla la volteo a ver por fin y dijo

-Entonces tu también vienes por una escoba para Rosalie, no cabe duda por eso estas aquí ¿tienes idea de que escoba comprar?

Hermione se mordió la lengua ella tenía algunas opciones pero ella solo negó

-En realidad no, estaba buscando al encargado para que me asesorara ¿lo has visto?

-No

Draco se acerco a ella y la tomo por el codo, Hermione aparentaba una tranquilidad inexistente ¿hasta cuando sus hormonas se comportarían como adolescentes? mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Draco le iba explicando para que servían algunas escobas, unas para jugar quiditch profesional otras para jugarlo amateur, otras para transportarse diariamente y otras para hacer viajes largos, unas solo eran de exhibición, Hermione ponía atención a lo que Draco decía, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, debió de haber huido tal como era su plan inicial, una hora después Hermione tenía enfrente de ella tres opciones para comprar dos ya las había considerado y la otra era igual a la que había escogido el exslytherin para su hijo, Hermione analizaba cada una o más bien fingía analizar ya que Draco la miraba fijamente, ella suspiro y cerró los ojos, después Draco comenzó a reír y le preguntó

-Y ¿dime Hermione eran las opciones que tenias contempladas?

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada pero él no dijo nada, esto se le comenzaba a salir de las manos fingió todo este tiempo para estar cerca de él, y él lo sabía le siguió el juego pues también el quería estar cerca de ella,! joder ya no era una niña estaba casada por Merlin!, intento tranquilizarse y le respondía

-¿Tú qué opinas Malfoy Negra y Verde o negra y plateada?

Draco sonrío, volvió a tomarla del brazo y la condujo hasta el mostrador, este le dijo al encargado

-Nos llevaremos dos Alfa Saeta 6001 la señora se llevara la negra con plateada y yo la negra con verde

Los dos esperaron en silencio Hermione estaba ida, intranquila, de pronto fijo su vista hacía la mano de Draco y vio su anillo, más bien el anillo de él, le había costado regresárselo era lo único que le quedaba de su relación con el, bueno eso y sus recuerdos, Draco vio que miraba el anillo y dijo

-Gracias por el regalo, pero no era necesario

-No era necesario que te devolviera el regalo o te regresara el anillo

-Ninguna de las dos cosas

-Tú le regalaste la rosa a Rose y yo le regalare ese anillo a Scorpius, estoy segura que un día se lo darás

Se miraban intensamente, aun existía algo, aunque Hermione jurara y perjurara que amaba a su marido lo que llego a sentir por Draco era más fuerte que eso y aunque ahora solo una decima parte de ese sentimiento estuviera presente era suficiente para remover todo en ella y el caso de Draco era aun peor, el no amaba a su esposa nunca lo hizo por que siempre amo a Hermione y se equivoco tanto, que últimamente no dejaba de pensar en lo que hubiera sido de su vida con ella a su lado.

El encargado interrumpió ese tenso momento, cada uno pago y se dirigieron juntos a la salida, antes de abrir la puerta Draco paro y le dijo

-Nos vemos en el partido Granger

-Hasta luego Malfoy

Cada uno por su lado se fueron con un peso dentro de ellos, Hermione sabía que por su salud mental no tenía que ir al dichoso partido pero a estas alturas estaba segura de que iría les gustaba ver a Draco, Draco esperaba que ella fuera últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre verla lo que ellos no sabían después de esta vez estos encuentros se repetirían y repetirían ya fuera por casualidad o con toda la intención.

* * *

**_Espero sus reviews y esten al pendiente de la actualizacion de los herederooos_**

**_nos leemooos_**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye_**


	7. Platicas en pasillos

**_Holaa! _**

**_Ya tenia que había empezado a escribir esto pero hasta ahora tuve tiempo de terminarlo, gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritoos muchas gracias._**

_**Dedicado: A Rodri no se como sobrevivi este año sin ti Y a Ingrid mi Pansy personal amigaaaaa te quiero…**_

* * *

Pansy corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts detrás de Hermione estaba decidida averiguar que se traían sus mejores amigos

-Hey, hey ni pienses en desaparecer Hermione, de esta no te salvas

Hermione se detuvo y volteo con una expresión de resignación y cansancio dispuesta a encarar a su amiga

-Así que estabas aquí

-¡¿Y qué esperabas?-dijo haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos, tratando de regular su respiración, ¿quién viera a Hermione? corría rápido- nunca me has ocultado nada, los conozco a la perfección, por Salazar desde el dichoso día que volviste a verlo estas rara, evitas el tema, ¡me evitas a mí! Y lo haces porque sabes que lo se

-No es fácil Pansy, no es como cuando estaba comprometida con Ron y me encontré con él en un hotel en Viena por casualidad, estoy casada tengo dos hijos y no estoy dispuesta a aceptar cosas que hace mucho me costó enterrar.

-Nunca te he juzgado ni lo hare ahora, soy la menos indicada para hacerlo, acaso no recuerdas cuando después de tener a Hada y a Aarón decidí volver a ser parte del cuartel de aurores, ¿recuerdas que mi matrimonio estuvo a punto de irse a la mierda por un simple capricho, por la nostalgia, por un amor del pasado? Lo recuerdas porque yo si, por que tu estuviste ahí escuchándome sin juzgarme apoyando cada una de mis decisiones, necesitas desahogarte Hermione te volverás loca de la culpa y el remordimiento sino lo haces.

-No puedo, siento que si lo digo y lo acepto esto se volverá más grande, tú no entiendes Pansy

-Si tal vez no entiendo como otro hombre que no es tu esposo es capaz de hacerte sentir en el cielo, con un simple rose, una mirada intensa o unas palabras. O como a pesar del tiempo tu cuerpo y tu memoria no olvidan, la forma en que te remonta al pasado cuando uno se sentía dueños del mundo capaz de todo, sin miedo. Como te hace sentir como una mujer y no una madre abnegada y la esposa perfecta, sino solo como una mujer valiente útil para algo más que hacer el desayuno o criar a sus hijos, la forma que te mira intensamente recordando el pasado en común, en donde las palabras sobraban y nada era rutina como ahora. Si Hermione no lo entiendo

-Es que no te das cuenta, si acepto que todo eso que tú me acabas de decir me hace sentir… es frustrante, deje mi pasado a tras me obligue a perdonarlo, a hacer mi vida con alguien que no amaba, al menos no como se esperaría, yo no puedo salir con estas cosas a estas alturas de mi vida

-¿Por qué no? Sigues siendo humana, te dije que no te casaras antes que lo hicieras, y mira no es que odie a tu marido de hecho me cae bien es buen padre, buen esposo te adora, te ha dado la estabilidad que Draco nunca te dio ni te podría dar, ¿estás consciente que puede ser mero capricho? Revelarte de las circunstancias, tú aun tienes ese que hubiera pasado instalado en tu pecho, tú amaste a Draco de una forma que no amaste ni amaras a nadie, y fijate lo que dije de una forma, tal vez siempre esperaste amar a Ron como lo hiciste con él pero eso es imposible, las personas son diferentes y por eso mismo no se pueden amar igual, tu amas a Ron me atrevería a decir que más de lo que amaste a Draco, no por nada estas con el, después de Rose decidiste tener a Hugo, el te dio lo que siempre quisiste una familia, alguien que te quisiera por sobretodo y todos, un amor mas maduro y mira que hablamos de Ron que para algunas cosas no es la madurez andando, has sido feliz estos once con él no puedes negarlo.

-¿Quién lo iba decir? tu hablándome así de Ronald

-Alguien tiene que recordarte la otra cara de la moneda ya que la otra la tienes muy presente ¿no es así?.

-Sabes me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, tienes razón yo soy feliz con Ron, con mi familia, con la vida que llevo pero dime ¿qué hago con todo lo demás que siento?

-Es parte de un proceso ahora te sientes deslumbrada porque pues no has podido dejar de notar que Draco no es el mismo que hace diez años, que bendito Merlín ha madurado y pues lo que ves te gusta vamos no eres ciega al fin se deshizo de lo que te separaba de él, pero se te pasara te acostumbraras al nuevo Draco y todo volverá a su cauce ¿hace cuantos años no lo veías? En algún momento pasaría antes o mucho después tus hormonas dejaran de comportarse como adolescente te lo aseguro

-Gracias Pansy, perdón por huir debí de haber hablado contigo justo después de haberlo visto de nuevo. Tantas cosas que me hubiera evitado

-si como regresar el anillo o una interesante visita por la tienda de quiditch…

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Querida que falta de memoria la tuya, no solo eres tú mi mejor amiga ¿recuerdas la frase? Jajaja Si existe justicia divina, al menos Draco es muy consciente que es incapaz de ocultarme ciertas cosas y decide mejor contarme a huir…

-Te entiendo es tan frustrante estar en medio de la situación, claro solo puedo hablar por la experiencia, por esa misma experiencia supongo que no me dirás nada ¿verdad?

-No diré nada que se que te puede dañar y confundir mas y bueno, ya no estoy para hacerle de celestina ¿no crees? con respecto a él no se la acabo, pero bueno es Draco ¿Cuándo nos ha escuchado a mí y a Blaise?. En fin ¿me contaras tu o me tendré que esperar a oír la versión de mi amigo?

-Pues no hay mucho que contar, yo no tuve que haber venido sin embargo lo hice tu viste me senté atrás Blaise estaba a mi lado y Draco del otro mientras que Ronald se sentaba con Sirius, Harry y Ginny en la fila de adelante, yo traía los nervios de punta sabes lo que odio que Rose juegue al quiditch y luego con lo temeraria que es cuando está en la escoba; y bueno si a eso le sumas la presencia de tu amigo que estaba concentrado y de vez en cuando hacia sus comentarios de jugadas mientras rozaba su mano con la mía o la atenta mirada de Lucius sobre mi y su hijo.

- Draco no puede comportarse como un jovencito con tanta gente y luego ahora que te vino a buscar hasta a los baños…

-Solo me pregunto que si ya se me había pasado el susto y que tenía ciertas dudas con un nuevo proyecto que está emprendiendo y que necesitaba que le recomendara a varias personas de mi departamento, que iría a visitarme en la semana.

-Te queda bien la bufanda

-Si regalo suyo también para que la utilizara para cuando viniera a ver a Rosalie a los partidos, si esto lo llega a ver Ron en la casa sería peor que encontrarse un par de bóxers que no fueran suyos tirados en la habitación

-jajaja, exagerada

-Pansy puedo hacerte una pregunta

-El mundo se acabara hay algo que Hermione Granger no sepa y yo sí, pero anda pregúntame

-Nunca supe por que al final te decidiste quedar con Blaise

-Eran muchas cosas. Por que al final desde el principio yo lo había elegido a él, para casarme para hacer una familia, por que era él quien se despertaba a calmar a Hada mientras lloraba, el que en las noches de dudas y remordimientos me abrazaba y me hacía sentir segura, con quien despertaba en las mañanas y a pesar de todo sentía que me veía hermosa, el que me recibía con una sonrisa cuando yo llegaba, el que estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, el que me amo siendo Mortifaga y aurora. Harry represento mi época de rebeldía en contra de mis padres, de la sociedad en donde yo me sentía invencible y volver al cuartel de aurores hizo que recordara todo eso y si a eso le juntamos que yo acaba de ser madre y vivía solo para mis hijos y Blaise regresar me dio un respiro me hizo sentir yo otra vez y pues que Harry estuviera ahí complico todo , pero vez ya paso ese momento de debilidad de los dos ya paso el sigue con su esposa y tiene una hermosa familia igual que yo y hasta la fecha nos vemos sin remordimientos, ni sentimientos de trasfondo algún día podrás ver así a Draco te lo aseguro

-Eso espero ¿Te parece si vamos a las tres escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla? hace años que no tomo una

-Si yo también tiene años que no me paro por ahí, vamos por Blaise y Ron para que nos acompañen se quedaron con Macgonagall en su oficina

-Vamos

* * *

**_En lo personal a mi me gusto este cap, ojala que a ustedes tambien, espero sus reviews!_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye_**


	8. Del otro lado parte 1

_**Hola ¡!**_

_**Una probadita de lo que leeran en el sig cap de los herederos vengo de rapidito, ando en clase y mi profe me va a regañar jijiji**_

* * *

Hermione POV

Una hora, una maldita hora y el sanador no llegaba, ¿pero que clase de incompetente era ese señor? ¿Que no le dijeron que eran dos niños los que estaban heridos?.

-¡Un minuto, y te juro que si no llega lo mato!- dijo Draco

Yo estaba histérica pero Draco estaba el doble y no era para menos Scorpius estaba todavía inconsciente mientras que Rose ya había despertado hace veinte minutos atrás.

A esos dos se les hizo divertido ir al Coliseo en escoba, se habían escapado de Pansy pensaron que sería muy fácil, lo que no contaban es que el lugar estaba protegido no podías realizar magia cerca de los perímetros y en cuanto llegan ahí cayeron de la escoba a casi 70 metros de altura, afortunadamente un mago que vigilaba los vio caer e hizo que su caída amortiguara, pero aun así se habían hecho daño y ahora el único sanador disponible se encontraba en una conferencia en Frankfurt, Draco estaba a segundos de permitir que trataran a su hijo de manera muggle.

Mi sobrina Hada tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas que no se decidía a soltar, fui con ella y la abrace.

-Tranquila nena van a estar bien.

-Es que es mi culpa tía Mione yo empecé el reto les dije que ninguno se atrevería a desobedecer a mi madre y hacer algo peligroso. Yo les dije lo que tenían que hacer.

Hada ya estaba llorando y no la culpaba sus mejores amigos no estaban del todo bien.

-No es tu culpa, ellos no debieron de irse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Si Scorp no reacciona no se que voy a hacer

La niña no podía ya parar de llorar, así que la deje que lo hiciera libremente, busque a Malfoy con la mirada y no lo encontré.

Vague por los pasillos buscándolo no podía dejarlo solo, sería capaz de cometer una estupidez.

De pronto llegue a una pequeña capilla del hospital, no era raro estábamos en Roma de los lugares mas católicos en el mundo y lo vi ahí hincado, murmurando.

El corazón se me partió, Draco no tenia ninguna religión, casi ningún mago la tenia pero estaba dispuesto a creer en algo o mas bien en alguien si eso salvaba a su hijo.

El se incorporo y me acerque a él sentándome a su lado, tomo mi mano y yo se la apreté suavemente.

-Scorpius va a estar bien ¿Cuántas veces no te caíste de la escoba y desde una mayor altura?

-Ni siquiera recuerdo fueron tantas veces…

-Ves y ahora estas aquí, si se parece a ti tanto como se ve mañana estará otra vez junto con Rose jugando quiditch.

- Por supuesto que no, este verano que se olvide de la jodida escoba.

- Y te quejabas de tu padre por castigarte

-Ahora entiendo a Lucius, no es lo mismo estar de este lado que del otro, a uno se le hace fácil hacer muchas cosas y cree que nada le va a pasar, espero que este susto le sirva de lección.

-Si se parece a ti entonces no.

Draco sonrío de lado y se paro, aun su mano seguía entrelazada con la mía, ya había podido ignorar todas esas cosas que sentía dentro de mi cuando él se encontraba cerca.

Me acerco hacia el y me abrazo yo le devolví el abrazo, nos quedamos unos segundos así, cuando nos separamos me jalo de la mano y dijo.

-Le di tres minutos, si no esta ya ahí tendrás que ser mi cómplice en el siguiente asesinato

El doctor no sabia lo que le esperaba encontrarse a una Granger y a un Malfoy enojados sería lo ultimo que quisiera ver

* * *

**_Espero sus reviews!_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besoos _**

**_bye_**


	9. Medicina Asquerosa

**_Hola chicaas!_**

**_Estoy aqui muy pronto gracias a sus reviews, no tuve tiempo de responder, lo hacia o escribia este cap, pero mañana lo hare sin falta =) otro momento Dramione aqui =) como disfruto escribirlos... las letras en cursiva pertenecen al pasado-sueño de Herms y los demas a lo que sucede en el presente-despierta, espero que les guste _**

* * *

Hermione POV

_El sol me pegaba directamente a la cara, una clara muestra que ya era de día. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y me encontré con el bello rostro de Draco riendo._

_-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- pregunte molesta._

_-Tú, es obvio haces caras graciosas mientras duermes y despiertas._

_Entrecerré lo ojos queriendo parecer molesta, pero la verdad es que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con él, no cuando un día antes había tenido un horrible accidente en escoba._

_-Tú también haces muecas graciosas cuando te dan la poción para que tus huesos vuelvan a su lugar._

_-Eso sabe asqueroso, algún día inventare una poción para eso y con un sabor aceptable, no estoy dispuesto a volver a tomar eso._

_-¿Quieres decir que piensas volverte a romper el brazo y la pierna?._

_-Lo dices como si yo quisiera rompérmelos._

_-Pues claro que quieres si no lo hicieras no volverías subirte a esa escoba._

_-No dejare la escoba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Te pondré un ejemplo imagina que por leer compulsivamente como lo haces tus ojos se van desgastando ¿dejarías de leer? No lo creo, para mí la escoba es como para ti los libros._

_-Lo sé pero los libros no me rompen ningún hueso ni hacen que me caiga de la escoba._

_-Y valió la pena le ganamos a Ravenclaw_

_-No cantes victoria aun les falta Gryffindor._

_-¿Y dices que no cante victoria?, Por Salazar Hermione, Potter tiene de buen capitán lo que yo de agradable._

_Muy típico de él su comentario._

_-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso Draco, no puedes ser tan temerario hasta tu padre que comparte tu afición te lo dice._

_-Estaré bien Lucius es un exagerado, mañana estaré como si nada ni creas que te salvaras de ir a Hosgmeade volando._

_-Eso ya lo veremos mañana si tus huesos están donde debieran, mientras tienes que tomarte la poción, anda quiero ver que te la tomes antes de que llegue la señora Promfrey y me corra, a ella la puedes engañar pero a mi no._

_Tome el frasco que estaba en la mesita de lado para darle la dosis necesaria._

_-No la tomare, debe de haber otra solución._

_-No te comportes como niño pequeño Malfoy y tómatela._

_Draco miro con odio y asco a la medicina e inmediatamente hizo una sonrisa._

_-Ya me la tomare._

_Le puse la cuchara en la boca y la trago haciendo un gesto de repulsión. Estaba a punto de reírme cuando me atrajo a él de manera inesperada y me dio un beso. Aun tenía el sabor de la poción en la boca y sabía asqueroso, idiota como se había atrevido a hacerlo cuando eso sabia horrible. _

_Draco reía mientras yo tomaba agua para quitarme el mal sabor de boca…._

Era raro que soñara momentos del pasado, y podría atribuirlo a que habíamos pasado la noche en vela viendo el progreso de los niños, había deseado que Ron estuviese aquí para que fuera a descansar un rato, lamentablemente estaba en una misión y hasta hoy más al rato podría venir. Ahora ya me estaba despertando comprobé que Rose siguiera bien y me levante a ver a Scorpius mientras que entraba a su habitación escuche su pequeña discusión.

-Es la última vez que te lo repito Scorpius, tomate la jodida poción- dijo Draco a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Es repugnante ¿Qué clase de padre eres que le quieres dar a tu hijo esa porquería?- dijo Scorpius en tono dolido.

-La clase de Padre que quiere que mañana estés bien, déjate de niñerías y tómatela.

Draco volteo a verme y regreso su vista a su hijo.

-Buenos días Scorpius ¿cómo sigues?

-Bien Gracias señora Weasley.

-Me alegro por ti- le sonreí

-Pues no estará así por mucho tiempo, el efecto de la medicina esta por pasar y ya se tiene que tomar la otra dosis y no se lo quiere hacer.

Vi la botella de la medicina y era la misma que años atrás le habían recetado a Malfoy ¿de verdad haría que se tomara esa porquería?

-Malfoy dale la otra opción, no lo tortures más- le dije

La verdad es que esa cosa era repugnante

-Sí, me tomare la otra poción, no la conozco pero seguramente sabrá mejor que esta.

-No se tomara esa, tiene que aprender que sus actos traen consecuencias, no lo voy a premiar por lo que hizo.

Mire a Draco fijamente queriéndole decir muchas cosas con la mirada, él también había cometido errores, nada le costaba darle esa poción.

-Ni me veas así Hermione.

-Draco no seas cruel y no lo obligues a que se tome eso es asquerosamente horrible.

-¿Y tu por que si me obligaste a tomarla?

-Mira quién habla de obligar a alguien que la tome, tu lo hiciste conmigo, aparte bien sabes que en ese momento no había otra cosa que te curara, tal vez si ya hubieras creado la poción te hubiera dejado que la tomaras, aunque pensándolo bien no creo al menos desde esa vez fuiste más cuidadoso.

Draco comenzó a reír y dijo.

-No creo que haya sido tan desagradable.

-Lo fue créeme.

-Está bien Scorpius solo por esta vez te tomaras esta otra poción, dale las gracias a Granger por interceder por ti.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley.

-De nada Scorpius.

Veía a Scorpius con mil preguntas a punto de salir, me iría de ahí, dejaría que Draco manejara la situación.

-Iré a ver a Rose, seguramente ya despertó, nos vemos al rato.

-¡Huye cobarde! Y eso que eres Gryffindor…

-Jajaja y tu Slytherin y afrontaras la situación.

Salí de la habitación lista para darle el regaño de su vida a Rose.

* * *

**_Bueno antes de irme quiero invitarlas a que pasen a mi nueva (no tanto) historia que estoy escribiendo con mi amiga Paolaah Parkinson Black, Dramione obviamente y la otra pareja principal es Pansy y Adrian Pucey, la historia se llama Retando al destino que encuentran el link en mi perfil =), espero que les haya gustado el cap y por supuesto sus reiews!_**

**_nos leemoos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


	10. Y no mires atrás

**_Hola chicas!_**

**_Se preguntaran que si estoy enferma o algo por el estilo, por que estoy actualizando esta historia con bastante regularidad, y la razón es por que la musa de Venganzas esta de visita y hay que aprovecharla cuando se deja ver. Este cap. Es del tiempo pasado unos meses antes de que Hermione se casara, advierto esta un poco triste así que si son muy sensibles agárrense sus kleenex y lean_**

**_Cap dedicado a:_**

**_Ingrid: Millones de gracias por no permitir q cometiera la mayor estupidez por apretar mi mano y transmitirme tu fuerza para no derrumbarme, por tu imparcialidad que me salva de varias =) te amoo amigaaa_**

* * *

Me encontraba tirada en mi cama en una posición no muy cómoda, viendo hacia el techo, con la mirada fija en la lámpara. No me atrevía a parpadear, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que las lagrimas contenidas saldrían y después de eso no sabría cuando pararían pues sería incapaz de detenerlas, después de que toda el día las retuve.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose haciéndose que dirigiera mi mirada hasta esa dirección encontrándome con Pansy, el movimiento de los ojos hizo que una lagrima saliera, lagrima que limpie rápidamente, sin evidencia no hay culpables.

Pansy estaba desconcertada con un gesto de incredulidad y burlesco asomándose en su rostro.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho-dijo

¿Tan rápido corrían las noticias?

-Yo tampoco- le conteste.

Era un verdad yo tampoco creía haberlo hecho, pero así era. Hoy había decidido darle vuelta a la hoja o más bien a estas alturas venía siendo terminar el libro de una interminable saga.

El silencio reino otra vez en la habitación era cómodo cuando tenias miles de temas de conversación y solo se podría hablar de uno, era retrasar una conversación que debería hacerse una que jamás se repetiría y que marcaria el fin de una etapa en mi vida, ¿Cómo empezarías? ¿Cómo te desahogas? ¿Cómo te quitarías la máscara por unos momentos para ponértela lo que resta de tu vida?, Sabía que ella no diría nada esperaría a que fuera yo la que tocara ese punto tan sensible para ambas.

Pansy se acostaba aun lado de mi, me imito y vio hacia el techo, como si él fuera capaz de responder las miles de preguntas que formaban nuestros atormentados pensamientos, pero no el no era tan sabio como para hacerlo, solo nos daba la tranquilidad para pensar con calma.

-He decidido que me casare con Blaise- dijo ella

-Me alegro ya iba siendo hora que superaras a Harry.

-No es que amara a Potter…

-Lo sé, era orgullo herido lo que tenias- la interrumpí

Tal vez si lo quiso, tal vez lo amo pero no se comparaba por lo que sentía por Blaise a veces comparaba mi situación con la de ella, yo me casaba con un Harry no con un Blaise y eso dolía, dolía mucho.

-Ginny está esperando a su segundo bebe.

-Pues esperemos que salga al padre y no a tu futuro marido, tenemos bastantes pelirrojos Weasley en el mundo para que traigan otro.

-Muy graciosa. Lindo vestido por cierto.

-Es horrible Daphne escogió el color, está más que claro que no me viene el anaranjado.

-Tonterías, te ves bien, seguro que los hombres no te quitaban la vista de encima.

-Exagerada

-Por cierto, toma.

Le entregue el anillo, lo había dejado en la casa de Francia y ahora que había ido no pude entregárselo era lo único que me quedaba de él y nuestra relación, no lo quería, ella se lo entregaría y yo estaría en paz.

-No, ¿estás loca? Draco me mata si te lo recibo, ¿Por qué no lo entregaste tú? Por Merlin Hermione es tuyo no me hagas esto por favor.

-Pansy- dije casi rogándole.

-Lo viste y si en ese momento no fuiste capaz de entregárselo será mejor que te lo quedes o cuando lo vuelvas a ver entregárselo.

-Te imaginas que algún día Ron lo llegue a encontrar en la casa ¿Cómo le voy a decir él porque yo tengo ese anillo?.

-No lo sabrá harás un encantamiento para ocultarlo y nadie sabrá que lo tienes ¿OK?.

-ok.

-Entonces supongo que no te fue muy bien en Francia.

Pansy siempre estaba a un paso de mi, cuando yo le iba a contar algo ella ya lo sabía y todo gracias a él siempre, nunca podía tener la premisa de contarle nada, bueno hoy tenía yo una.

-¿Te dijo algo?- pregunte.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que hoy fue de los peores días de su vida.

¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Por qué me atormentaba?, por que me decía algo que yo ya sabía en el fondo y trataba de convencerme que no era así para que doliera menos, al menos si pensaba que él se había casado por amor yo estaría mas tranquila.

-Estoy embarazada.

Era bueno pasar al siguiente punto en la conversación, ahora todo se limitaría al bebe, genial.

-No puede ser ¿Qué nunca has escuchado las palabras condón, pociones anticonceptivas?, No… Por Salazar no te puedes casar solo por eso.

-¿Solo por eso? Voy a tener un hijo, no es cualquier cosa.

-Sé que no es cualquier cosa pero…

-Pansy no soy capaz de negarle una familia al bebe, ni tampoco a Ron el que no viva con su hijo, no cuando sé que nos ama.

-¿Y tu Hermione? Tú lo quieres, lo amas pero no de esa forma.

-Yo estaré bien si el bebe lo está, no estoy preparada para tener un hijo sola.

-No estás sola lo sabes, ahí está Potter, Blaise, yo obviamente.

-Si lo sé y te lo agradezco.

-¿entonces? No tengas miedo, eres Granger puedes con esto y más. Estoy segura que tu si sabrás manejar esto de forma correcta. Él decidió hace esto mal y de la forma difícil. Tú aún tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, de encontrar a un hombre al que ames como pareja y no como tu amigo. Deja que él viva a lado de una mujer que no ama aparentando una vida perfecta.

-¿Y el bebe? No es tan fácil cuando viene un hijo en camino.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

-Sabes ahora comprendo a Malfoy, el lado fácil es más tentador, el hacer lo que esperan que hagas es ir con la marea y no contra ella es menos cansado y hasta los resultados están comprobados de que servirán.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora que estaban allá?, algo paso por que si no, no me responderías así.

-Por Merlin Pansy no es necesario que haya pasado mucho o poco, solo que me he cansado de luchar contra años de ideologías erróneas de mala educación de prejuicios y peleas. Me he dado cuenta que él nunca iba a cambiar, que el cambio aparente conmigo no me interesa si no es capaz de ser igual con todos, que para él hay cosas más importantes que lo que en verdad es importante para mí. En un ataque de desesperación me humille Pansy le rogué que no se casará, mi orgullo y dignidad se fueron a la mierda por él. Tú bien sabes que yo fui capaz de enfrentar a mis amigos, a mi familia, incluso a mis convicciones para que él y yo estuviéramos juntos y él nunca pudo, demostrar mas allá de lo que le era permitido y lo deje. Sabía que me amaba y también sabía muy en el fondo que eso no sería suficiente para que se revelara en contra de sus padres, y aunque me quise engañar, pensar que lo haría cuando fuera el momento, eso no pasó y trate de convencerlo, de mover su corazón y no pude.

-Quisiera poder decirte algunas palabras que te den consuelo pero…

-No, no hay, no me consuela el saber que el va a ser infeliz, no me consuela el saber que me casare, tampoco me consuela el saber que me _ama_ y ¿sabes porque no me consuela?, porque nada de eso borrara mi historia con él, por que no hará que deje de sentirme culpable por la decisión que tome, por que no sé si alguna vez vuelva a ser yo y no una persona llena de heridas y cicatrices que parecen que nunca se curaran.

-Tienes que poner de tu parte y si no olvidarlo porque se q será algo imposible si seguir adelante.

-Sí y lo hare, aunque este cansada, aunque tenga que reprimir todo lo que siento. No olvidare todo pero intentare borrar de mi memoria las últimas palabras que me dijo.

-No te hare repetirlas por que las sé, ahora solo sigue y no mires atrás por que él tampoco ya está ahí.

Pansy tenía razón el pasado no se estancaba ni mucho menos se quedaba congelado de nada serviría mirar atrás si ya nada de lo que había permanecía ahí.

* * *

_Prefacio_

_La cuenta atrás había dado fin el día había llegado, mas pronto de lo que lo esperábamos; por mas que habíamos tratado de imaginarnos la situación con lujo de detalle no lo habíamos logrado estábamos cortos y solo esperaba que eso no nos trajera algún problema ._

_Todas las miradas de los invitados están puestas en mí, no me incomoda estoy acostumbrada a ello, lo que llegaba a ser molesto era el significado que le daban a que yo estuviera ahí. Para algunos estoy haciendo que mi apellido y mi nombre dure por los siglos de los siglos y que mejor decisión no podría haber tomado (según mis padres y la sociedad mágica) y para otros ( la minoría) estaba protagonizando una gran farsa._

_Farsa que estaba dispuesta a destruir, otra sonrisa se asomo de mis labios era divertido ver como sus reacciones daban a entrever en lo que pensaban y aunque dudo mucho que si supieran mis verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos, si sentimientos ( aunque no lo crea ni yo misma)._

_Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal al pensar lo que harían mis padres si ahora mismo usaran legeremancia en mí, tal vez ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra acompañada de mis otros 3 cómplices. En otros tiempos hubiera visto por mí y nada mas pero ahora todo era distinto, muy distinto._

_Voy acercándome mas y mas un par de ojos castaños nerviosos me observan con demasiada aprensión. Siempre tan desconfiada, la podía entender por mucho que supiera la verdad sabría que no soportaría verlo con otra a punto de casarse. Llegue hasta mi lugar y ahí ya estaba él esperándome, siempre tan pulcro y elegante sus ojos grises se posaron solo un segundo en mi, para después encontrarse con otros, quise reír ¿tanto nos habían cambiado?¿ Tendría yo la misma sonrisita idiota que el traía ahora?, solo esperaba que no fuera así, no podía hacer que todo el plan se fuera a la borda. Draco me sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano, había llegado la hora_.

**_Ahora se preguntaran y esto que?, pues solo les queria mostrar una parte del prefacio del fic Retando al destino q estoy escribiendo con mi amiga Paoolah Parkinson Black como ya había dicho Dramione y la otra pareja Pansy y Adrian Pucey, si quisieran leerlo completo les dejo el link sin espacios ya ven q ff lo borra _**

**_http: /www. fanfiction .net /s/ 6347433/1/ Retando_al_destino_**

**_Espero sus reviews! _**

**_nos leemoos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


	11. Castigados

_**Años sin actualizar, realmente lo siento no sabía como continuar, espero que les guste, al rato subire cap de Los Herederos del Orgullo.**_

* * *

-No sabia que tú y la señora Weasley se tuteaban

-Somos de la misma edad, seria raro que nos habláramos de usted

-Conoces a gente más joven que tú y le hablas de usted o por su apellido.

-La conozco desde que tenia tu edad y depende del humor que tengamos ese día para llamarnos por nuestros nombres o nuestros apellidos

Draco hizo aparecer el otro frasco con la poción que no tenía sabor alguno, Scorpius la tomo de buen modo y siguió con la conversación

-¿estas de buen humor o de mal humor?

-He tenido días mejores, hoy no tengo ganas de discutir con ella, pasamos una muy mala noche

-No entiendo ¿es como tu amiga? Se conocen de hace muchos años pero nunca te visito ni la visitaste, discuten y bromean pero parece como si fuera normal entre ustedes.

-La conozco desde hace mucho, en el colegio nunca fue mi amiga, era más bien lo contrario al principio, con los años cambiamos la dinámica pero nunca hemos podido dejar el mal hábito de molestarnos mutuamente. Tenia como diez años que no la veía, Potter y Weasley en cambio son otro cantar nunca me lleve bien con ellos.

-¿porqué le dices Granger y no Weasley?

-No parece una Weasley, a los Weasley los asocio a cabellos pelirrojos y pecas, demasiados años fue Granger para mi y lo seguirá siendo

-¿Por eso es _Rosalie_ y no _señorita Weasley_?

-Si por eso, afortunadamente se parece más a la madre

-Entonces ya entiendo porque discutes con ella, si Rosalie es como su mamá no quiero pensar en lo molesta que es, aunque me parece que la señora Weasley es más agradable.

-No, créeme Granger fue Gryffindor al menos Rosalie es Slytherin

-¿sabes como esta Rosalie?

-Mejor que tu, bueno en realidad quien sabe su madre estará histérica y no es para menos después de lo que hicieron.

-¿cuál será mi castigo?- pregunto resignado

-La escoba estas vacaciones y ya no irás con los abuelos de Rosalie

-No, por favor Papá

-Esta decidido lo hablamos Pansy, Hermione y yo

-Será el cumpleaños de Rosalie, ¿podré verlas tan siquiera ese día?.

-Tal vez, aunque ya nos dimos cuenta que tenerlos a ustedes tres en una casa es bastante peligroso, necesitan estar supervisados por sus respectivos padres.

Tocaron a la puerta y Draco fue a abrir, Rose estaba en una silla de ruedas empujada por su madre.

-Rose quería ver que Scorpius estuviera bien- dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación

Rose y Scorpius se miraron y comenzaron a reír

-Se ríen como si lo que hubieran hecho fuera muy gracioso- dijo Draco

-La vista fue espectacular- dijo Scorpius

Hermione estaba anonadada, no tomaban nada en serio.

-Eres un cínico, al menos pudiste esperar a cuando no estuvieran ellos- dijo Rose

-Seguimos aquí Rose- dijo su madre bastante molesta

-Tú sabes que disfrutaste del paseo

-Realmente espero que un día sus hijos se comporten como ustedes, ese día me burlare-Dijo Draco mirando a Rose y Scorpius muy seriamente

-¿En serio? No he visto a tu padre burlarse de ti- dijo Hermione

Draco la fulmino con la mirada

-Tú tampoco fuiste una santa, a su edad ya habías luchado con un troll y quien sabe que cosas más habías hecho junto con Potter y Weasley

-¿En serio mamá? Eras súper genial

-Lucho usted sola con el Troll ¿Cómo consiguió salir viva?

-Yo no buscaba el peligro…

-El peligro venia a ti- la interrumpió Malfoy

-Yo me comportaba perfectamente bien

-Cuando no estabas cerca de Potter o Weasley.

-Ellos eran realmente mala influencia para ti mamá

-Tal vez, solos cada uno por su lado éramos tranquilos pero juntos siempre estábamos envueltos en las peores situaciones

-¿Cuál ha sido tu castigo Malfoy?

-Sin escoba hasta llegar a Hogwarts y no podre ir a casa de tus abuelos

-Yo también estoy sin escoba lo que queda del verano y el próximo invierno. Tampoco iré a casa de mis abuelos.

-¿Te levantarán el castigo para tu cumpleaños?

Rose miro a su madre

-Depende de su comportamiento- contesto ella.

-Podríamos ir al partido de las Harpies ¿Lo dejaría ir Señor Malfoy?- preguntó Rose

-Tal vez

-Bien, Hoy me dan de alta. No dejes de revisar tu correspondencia Malfoy

-Hasta el treinta Rosalie

-Hasta el treinta Hyperon

* * *

_**Espero sus reviews **_

_**Nos leemos pronto **_

_**besos **_

_**bye**_


End file.
